Cloaked Beaty
by Starlight elves
Summary: Aragorn is saved by a cloaked figure, only his eyes show through the veil in his face, aragorn is thrown into a vicous game of the past,


Aragorn is saved by a cloaked figure, all bit his eyes are covered, as aragorn gets to know this mysteries Beaty he is thrown into a vicous game of the past Please review! Who's there" the ranger cried into the tree's, Hoping the being would become unhidden. Two shy eyes appeared slightly past a tree, but as quickly as they came they left. " Av-'osto" (don't be afraid) The figure stepped out from behind the tree, his head was covered with a vail all but his eyes were covered The eyes held a curiosity yet they held fear "You speak elvish" he said curiously eyeing aragorn Aragorn nodded his head "Your wound needs to be rewrapped, will you let me tend to it" He said his eyes casting away "Why do you help me" "No one deserves to die" he replied as he grabbed some bandage from. His parcel, he started to remove the old bandage from Aragorn abdomen, His agile fingers quickly wrapped up the wound, and quickly turned to leave But Aragorn grasped the slender wrist "Why do you cover your head" he questioned "that is not for you to know" he replied jerking out off aragorns grasp "You need to rest" he added "Your an elf aren't you" The being nodded Aragorn yawned, as he layed his pounding head on the ground, Something about this elf was different from the elves he had been raised with in rivendale, The sun was high in the Sky when aragorn awoke, the elf quickly noticed and came and opened a parcel containing lembas and berries "you need to eat" he said as he quickly stepped away "Le fael" (thank you) the ranger replied as he broke off a piece of lembas. "Why do you back off elfling" The elf just continued to stare "Are you scared" The elf still did Not moved "Men are greedy and evil" he finally said "Not all" " I'll see about that" he said sadly "Will you at least tell me your name" pleaded aragorn "Legolas" the elf replied "I am aragorn, you can call me Estel" "Hope" said the elf curiously The ranger nodded, The day passed with Hardly any conversations or interacting whatsoever, "You should sleep tonight" said aragorn "So you can slit my throat" he replied "If I was going to kill you I would have done it already" snapped aragorn getting tired of the elf's Accusations. "So you want a pretty price out off me" "I'm not a slave trader" aragorn had to keep himself from yelling at the elf "Goheno nin" (sorry) "You are right, I should not of judged so quickly," he said quitely "Please sleep legolas" The elf nodded and quickly snuggled Against a tree and cautiously watched aragorn, but much to the elf's dismay he felt his eyelids drooping the elf was quickly swept into the dream world. The stars are beautiful tonight thought aragorn, they made him feel at peace, he let a long sight out, he wished the elf would trust him more he wished to see his face. A terrified scream startled aragorn He quickly ran over to the thrashing elf, As soon as aragorn touched his arm, the elf's eyes flew open "Don't touch me" he cried as if aragorn had attacked him "Please don't hurt me" he pleaded to aragorn wragged sobs coursed through his body, he continued to try shove Aragorn away, Aragorn's hand had been long tangled on the veil on his head, The elf's struggle only made the veil more tangled, Then Man quickly tried to remove it before he strangled the poor elf, The veil finally came undone and fell loosely to the ground, the elf struggled and managed to slip behind a tree, before the man could catch a glimpse off him, "Are you alright" The elf did not reply "May I see you" " you will be corrupted" "Why" "Every Man is" "Trust me when I say I'm different" He scarcely heard the foot steps of the elf coming from behind the tee His head was still hung low so the ranger could not see his face, Hid golden locks covered his shoulders "Gwestol?" (Promise) "Yes" The slender elf lifted his head slowly Aragorn thought his eyes were cheated, the face matched the fiery blue eyes of the elf, he had a soft complexion, his lips were light and full, Aragorn blinked thinking the image would change, but only to find the same perfect face looking at him, All Aragorn could do was gape " what do you see" asked the Elf "Beauty" replied the man "But there is more inside then out" "What" " only a kind heart would have saved me, only I kind heart would have stayed with me" The elf just smiled his face light up it was incredible to see. "Most men are corrupted my me, they think me nothing but a whore" "There wrong" said aragorn lightly "Maybe the race of men is not all evil" he laughed "I will to prove that to you" replied Estel grinning at his new friend Days past, they started traveled slowly for Aragorn could now walk "I've been meaning to ask you something" "What is it" smirked aragorn "Why do you have an elven name" " I was raised in rivendale, by lord Elrond and his family" "You know the twins" cried legolas in excitement "Yes there my brothers, why?" Said aragorn glancing at the smiling elf "There some of my best friends, we used to play pranks on glorfindel and erestor" replied the laughing elf "They do love messing around with glorfindel" the man replied mirthfully "Did they ever tell you off the time they died his hair purple" snickered legolas "Do tell" grinned aragorn They told stories for quite a while, until Aragorn's leg started to pain. "We will stop, get some rest Mellon nin" (my friend) legolas said apprehensively "Le fael" (thank you) "I'm going to search for food I won't be long" he informed the man Aragorn addressed to his wound Using the herbs legolas had brought him to help with the pain, "Estel" Legolas's voice was fill of panic "Edraith enni" (help me) legolas cried again Estel caught hold of his weapon and ran blindly toward where he heard the screams, he froze as he saw A man had legolas pinned against him with a knife digging into the trembling elf's neck "Put your weapons Down, or the pretty one die's" 


End file.
